


put your hands in the holes of my sweater

by chasinggstars



Series: twelve days of jeongcheol christmas [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue, Sweaters, Winter, listen to me wax poetic about jeonghan in sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars
Summary: day 3:jeonghan hoards sweaters in the winter, and seungcheol absolutely loves it.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: twelve days of jeongcheol christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	put your hands in the holes of my sweater

**Author's Note:**

> title from sweater weather by the neighbourhood

Jeonghan’s winter closet was full of sweaters. Plain sweaters, patterned sweaters, fluffy sweaters, thin sweaters, cardigan sweaters, ugly Christmas sweaters, even the matching sweaters he had gotten with Seungcheol. Pretty much every sweater ever manufactured in the world lived in his closet, and there wasn’t a single hoodie or sweatshirt.

It was just something about the softness of the wool and the homey feeling the knit gave. He was especially fond of oversized sweaters, though he owned plenty cropped ones, in particular ones that originally belonged to Seungcheol.

He would walk around at home in just an oversized sweater during wintertime, one that hung down to his thighs, showing off his smooth, pale legs and attracting Seungcheol’s hungry gaze with every movement. The sweater paws it gave him made the look twice as deadly, making him look so delectably innocent that he wasn’t sure if he wanted to gobble him up or store him away in the safety of his pocket. Maybe both.

Or, they would have late-night movie sessions on the weekends sometimes, and Jeonghan would curl up into a soft ball of sweater and blankets, fitting perfectly into Seungcheol’s lap. It made him perfect for cuddles, warm and supple material brushing against his face as Jeonghan reached his hands up to cup his chin in a kiss.

Once, Seungcheol made the mistake of suggesting Jeonghan throw away a couple sweaters that looked pretty much like duplicates to him. This resulted in silent treatment for him after a long lecture on why these specific sweaters were so unique and precious to him, and it was only over once he bought him five more sweaters to add to his collection.

The cropped sweaters were a whole other story. There were only two or three of those in his collection, but on the days that they made an appearance, they gave Seungcheol a heart attack. His smooth stomach and tiny waist on full display, he was normally too shy to go outside on these days, but it wasn’t like Seungcheol minded. This was a sight that he didn’t want to share with anyone else.

During Christmas season, he would wear ugly Christmas sweaters that he received as Christmas gifts from family and friends from past years (everyone was well aware of his love for sweaters) on rotation. On Mondays it would be that reindeer oneChan got him with the nose that actually glowed, on Tuesdays it would be the Santa one that said “HOE HOE HOE” that Soonyoung bought him, et cetera. And on Christmas day, it would always be the red and green knit with creepy elves patterned on it that Seungcheol had gotten for the both of them on their first Christmas together, back before Jeonghan’s obsession with sweaters had even started.

The thin sweaters were good as pyjamas, and even better for Seungcheol to causally slip his hands under as they tried to fall asleep. It would always end with a yelp from Jeonghan at the sudden cold and a chuckle from Seungcheol. He loved the feeling of skin against his hand and wool laying on top of it.

Fluffy sweaters were also one of his favourites on Jeonghan, especially white ones. They made him look even more ethereal and angelic than usual, and he loved running his hands up and down the sleeves until Jeonghan would burst out in giggles saying it tickled. Holey sweaters were also one of his personal favourites, the large holes making it easy to hook his fingers on and deepen their kisses, and the gentle press of fingertips against bare skin through the wall of sweater almost always led to something more.

His absolute favourite, though, was probably when Jeonghan was drowning in Seungcheol’s sweaters. He didn’t own many, preferring to wear hoodies, but sometimes he would buy a couple while out shopping just because he wanted to see his boyfriend in it. Something about seeing him curled up on the sofa watching television while wearing his clothes bloomed something sweet and warm in his heart. He wasn’t quite sure how to explain the joy it brought him when he pulled Jeonghan into a hug, only to smell his cologne already mixing with Jeonghan’s clean scent of soap and lavender.

Jeonghan was the one who loved to hoard sweaters in the winter, but maybe Seungcheol was the one who loved to see Jeonghan in the sweaters he hoarded.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [ @chasinggstars_](https://twitter.com/chasinggstars_) !


End file.
